Bloods and Kisses
by DarkXArashi-chan
Summary: Killua and Gon are out vampire hunting. Oh what fun!...or not...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uhm… well, just a crappy drabble I made while I was in the CR one midnight… this happens a lot to a person who has nothing to do and dieing of boredom during summer… I think I have heat stroke…. **

**Disclaimer: I own Hunter X Hunter…. Nah, not really…. **

**BLOODS AND KISSES**

Chapter 1- A what kind of hunter?

It was a hot summer day in a city called Aurigae and a certain silver haired boy mumbled curses as sweat trickled down his pale face. "Damn it, Gon! Couldn't we just had stayed in the hotel where there's an aircon!" he shouted at his dark haired friend, who was a little ahead of him.

"We need to find a job since a certain someone almost consumed our money buying chocolates in the last city we stayed in." Gon gave Killua an 'it-was-your-fault-so-stop-complaining' look.

"Whatever…" Killua sulked. It has been almost a year since their Greed Island experience. Killua also retook the hunter exams and passed. Now, they were only focusing on finding the whereabouts of Gon's father.

Gon suddenly halted. "Hey, Killua, I've found a job just perfect for us!" Gon beamed, pointing to a building with a 'WANTED: HUNTERS (apply inside)' sign hanging on the door. "Come on!" he excitedly said, dragging the still heat stricken Killua.

Now inside, Killua could feel the temperature rise up, as the building was jam packed with applicants plus the mixed smells of bodily odors made him gag. He tapped on Gon's shoulder. "I'm gonna die…"

"Well, die later, were almost up… it's already 54 so another 73 to go and it's our turn!" Gon's optimism was starting to get on Killua's nerves but he was just too tired to do anything about it.

"If you weren't my friend, I would have murdered you by now…" Killua threatened but his lack of energy made it lose its venom.

Gon hummed a tune, drowning into the sea of people talking, shouting and other sounds that drilled into Killua's skull, giving him a major migraine. He sunk deeper into oblivion as the mixture of heat; smells, sound and boredom were slowly killing him.

"A what kind of hunter?" Gon's surprised voice knocked him out to consciousness. "What do you mean? Are you saying they're real?" laughter was heard as the other applicants found Gon's question funny.

"Eh, Gon, what's happening?" Killua asked, fully awake now.

"Killua, vampires aren't real, right?" Gon asked, hoping that Killua would be on his side. "They said they're in need of 'vampire' hunters." Gon air quoted the word vampire.

Killua blinked a little, trying to make Gon's words sink in. "Huh?… Vampires?…" Gon nodded. "I don't know…" Gon frowned, giving Killua a disapproving look. "What? I really don't know…" he tried to explain.

An applicant, a rather muscular man laughed. "Kids, let me explain this to you slowly so that even your age could understand. Here in Aurigae, there's this vampire family whose been drinking off from the people in the city and it's up to us to kill them!"

Killua obviously didn't like the 'kid' comment but the word 'kill' was enough to make him forget that. "So all we have to do is kill them and we get paid?" Killua questioned and the others just nodded. "Then we'll do it!"

"Killua?" Gon didn't like it when Killua let his assassin side control him but the vampire business opened his curiosity. He wanted to know if they're real.

The man behind the desk, their would-be employer, laughed. "You kids have guts, I'll give you that!" then he laughed again together with the others.

"Kids?" Killua hated to be called a kid. He slammed his Hunter Card on the desk. "We're not kids!" he said, in a tone that was to be considered murderous. Everyone became silent.

"Ki… Killua? Come on, don't kill them…" Gon tried to calm Killua when he saw the assassin's claws growing. "… Who's gonna pay us, if you do?"

The man behind the desk stared into Killua's eyes and saw his death slowly formulating. "You… you're hired…" he quivered.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Ah, well, that's it for now... anyway, please review coz it makes me so happy and it gives me a reason to actually continue... hehe... REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, not a lot reviewed and my heart breaks because of that... oh, well, you can't please everybody, right... sorry to say nothing exciting happens this chapter but again, oh well...**

**Disclaimer: If I did say I owned them, would you believe me?... heh, thought so...**

**BLOODS AND KISSES**

Chapter 2- Hungry?

Now on the streets, Gon and Killua walked going to the hotel they're staying. Gon keeps eyeing Killua once in a while. "What?" Killua asked, annoyed.

"You're usually calm, what's wrong?"

"It's this bloody heat, that's what's wrong and I'm bored too!" Killua mumbled.

Gon tried to stiffen a chuckle, musing that the word 'boredom' if relating to Killua was to be considered lethal.

"Hey, babe, why don't you go with us for a while?" they heard someone say coming from the alleyway they were passing.

"Yeah, we're going to have fun, promise." Another one said, chuckling.

"Get away from me, you freaks!" a female voice shouted, about to slap the one nearest to her when suddenly a fist beat her to it.

Killua punched the lights off both the guys then grabbed the girl by the hand and dragged her away with Gon wordlessly following them.

When they were a few blocks away, Killua asked, "Are you okay, Miss?" He felt a bit heroic at that moment.

The girl glared daggers at him. "I was not until you came along!" she shouted.

"Well, you ungrateful little bitch! I just saved your sorry little ass and that's what you say?!" Killua shouted back.

"Why? I don't remember ever asking to be saved! And just so you know, my ass is perfect!"

"You were about to be molested, for heaven's sake! I helped you out, you could at least say thank you!"

"I was doing fine, you sorry piece of crap! I didn't need any help so why should I thank you?!"

"Okay, that's it, I don't usually hit girls but for you, I'll make an exception so get ready to have your perfect little ass kicked!"

"You're an idiot!"

"So are you!"

Gon chuckled. The heat was obviously taking its toll on those two. "They make a cute couple… in an alternate universe kind of way." Gon mused. He studied the girl. She was about their age with long wavy black hair, which was tied into one braid. And judging from her fashion sense, Gon could conclude that her favorite color was black because she was covered in that color. Dark glasses covered her eyes, black cotton long sleeved shirt, long black skirt with equally black boots.

Gon sweat drooped, from the looks of it; their verbal attacks on each other wouldn't be ending soon. It was up to Gon to stop them, to his dismay. "Will you two stop shouting at each other."

Killua and the girl glared at him. "Stay out of this!" they shouted in an annoyed tone in unison.

Just then a car halted near them and out came a black suited man, who bowed at them or rather at the girl. "Mistress, we've been looking all over for you."

"Damn." They heard the girl curse before wordlessly entering the car not even bothering to say anything to Gon and Killua.

"Well, how nice, you've made a new friend." Gon laughed.

"I swear, If I ever meet her again I'll… I'll…" that was weird, Killua couldn't think of anything horrible to do to her. He shook the thought out. "Let's just forget her and focus on our job instead!"

Gon grinned. "Aww, does Killua have a little crush on- eh, we didn't get her name." He just realized.

Killua was glaring daggers at Gon all the way to their hotel. "Crush, my ass…" he mumbled.

---

Inside the hotel…

"So do you think there are really vampires?" Gon asked nonchalantly, staring up the hotel's beige colored ceiling.

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" Killua grinned, examining the map of the city again. "So, we'll start with the abandoned mansion then to the… Gon, are you even listening?!"

"I really couldn't believe we'll be 'vampire' hunters… that's really cool…" Gon excitedly said.

Killua sighed. "If you're done with your moment, would we please finish this damn plan!"

"Sure thing." Gon stood up from his seat then strode to the door, opening it. "The old abandoned mansion, right?" he beamed.

"Damn, your over optimism!" Killua grumbled before forcing himself out of his seat to follow Gon out.

Outside, the night was damp and cool, Killua's ideal weather. Gon and Killua strolled down the street to the western part of the city, their boots making no sound on the pavement. Their first target was an old abandoned mansion that stood as old as the city itself because before they could actually kill any vampires they had to find them first.

When they arrived at their desired destination a few minutes later, they stood in front of a dark, worn-out Victorian styled mansion, a moss covered gate which looked fragile and rusted stood in between them and the mansion.

"It looks haunted. There might even be ghosts, too." Gon grinned.

Killua rolled his eyes. "Gon, don't make me hurt you." He said before jumping over the high gate, an act that a normal person would find impossible to do.

Gon started to laugh, "Killua, I already know you're great and all so no need to show off. The gate's open." He proved his point by opening and closing the gate.

Killua turned his back to Gon, hiding the faint blush of embarrassment on his face. "Whatever. We're wasting time." He hastened his walking.

Gon had to jog to catch up with him. "Come on, stop sulking." He snickered.

Killua shove his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't sulking!" he denied, looking away, his mistake because when he turned to face Gon again, before he could protest, the dark haired boy already opened the front doors.

Killua glared at Gon, "What in hell possessed you to open the front doors to a place when we're trying to sneak in-" he trailed off as he took in the sight in front of him. Even Gon was gaping, which made him sure that he wasn't imagining things, though he didn't know whether to be happy or downright unlucky.

The sound of the doors closing shut was what brought him to reality, he tried to open it but it was locked. Since it was useless to try to open it, he turned his attention back to what he was gaping at.

In front of them, just below some flight of stairs, was a huge ballroom hall where a party was going on. Music filled the extravagantly decorated hall. The whole place was so… 'Alive' compared to the outside. Everyone was wearing elegant suits and gowns, which made Gon and Killua feel and look a little out of place there, and they had black masks on that covered half of their faces. Some of them were dancing, eating, talking but one thing's for sure, all eyes were on Killua and Gon and let's just say, they didn't like the looks they were giving, they didn't like it one bit.

"Killua…" Gon was still smiling but Killua could see it was forced.

Killua also forced a smile. "Yeah, Gon…"

Gon gulped. "Is it just me or do they look… _hungry_?"

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Review... and tell me what you want for the next chapters too coz i'm stuck and just too damn lazy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, when was the last time I updated this? 2007? WTF? O.o … lolz anyway, I'm supposed to be writing something for my Linguistics class but to inspire myself, I wrote this very short chapter. I'll try to finish this story even if it will take me another 3 years!**

**Disclaimer: If I did say I owned them, would you believe me?... heh, thought so...**

**BLOODS AND KISSES**

Chapter 3 - Lost

"Very perceptive of you, Gon," Killua managed a light chuckle before bolting to his side and ran up some flight of stairs. Gon took the hint and ran as well. Both didn't know where they were going and it didn't help that the only illumination in the hallways were small candles.

Once they rounded a corner, which both thought that they've passed by already, Killua stopped and looked back. No one was chasing them. He suddenly felt rather stupid.

"Killua, do you think we overreacted?" Gon asked his silver-haired companion who was trying to calm his breathing. "That maybe those were just normal people and we've just interrupted a very expensive party?"

Killua just gaped at him as though Gon had grown two heads. "Yeah, Gon, they're just normal people who happen to like partying at old, scary mansions," he answered sarcastically. "Didn't you see their faces? We looked like walking blood banks to them!"

After they've calmed their breaths, they decided to search for the exit. Now that they knew that vampires DO exist, they needed a plan to kill them. After minutes of walking, the two seemed to reach the same conclusion.

"WE'RE LOST!!!"

No wonder the vampires weren't chasing them. They didn't have to. Killua and Gon were sitting ducks ready for their taking.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Review... and tell me what you want for the next chapters too coz i'm stuck and just too damn lazy...**


End file.
